The Life of Jonathan Serpa & The Mane 6 (Better Version)
by MMPR777
Summary: On April 14, Jonathan was greeted by a group of ponies from a show called MLP or My Little Pony who wants to stay with me and to see what my world look like, so they help jonathan on this quest and will they make new friends. this is my first non crossover story I made, so hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: The Visitors

May 15, 3033

It was a beautiful day in Equestria, the sky is blue, the flowers are blooming, the birds are chirping and twilight is getting ready for her 3rd year as a princess. Just then, "Twilight, I just got a message from Princess Celestia." said someone down the stairs. "I'll be right over, Spike." She then got down the stairs and Twilight said, "what is it this time?" Spike said, "This message is to you, me and the mane 6, including Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer." Twilight looks at the letter and said, "Spike, pack our things, we're going to Canterlot." They pack their stuff and got on board a train and left for Canterlot.

It's 9:00 A.M. when the Mane 6, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, and Starlight Glimmer are in the throne room where Clestian is on her throne and she said, "Welcome girls." Twlight Sparkle said, What is our mission for us princess?" Celestia smiles and said, "You are going to a planet called Earth where you will go to a desert place called Peoria, Arizona." The ponies nodded, "Princess, we won't let you down." she smiled, "Wonderful, now be safe my friends." All the ponies went into the mirror heading towards Earth.

April 14, 2017

Jonathan is on the computer watching Youtube when his mom, Linda calls out, "Jonny." Jonathan goes out of the room and said, "Yes mom." "His mom said, I need you to stay in the house while, me Jesse, and dad are out to the movies because it's our wedding anniversary today, can you do that?" he nodded his head, "Good, now we will see you in 8:00 P.M. and lock the door please." They go out the door and he closed the door and locks it. He then goes back to the computer and it was 10 minutes later when he hears footsteps coming upstairs and He thought is Richie doing Jedi or ninja stuff. He went up and out of his mom's room and came upstairs only to see 8 ponies and a big green lizard, and the unexpected thing is, one of then talked, "Umm, hello there, you must be a human right?" Jonathan then faints. The ponies looks down and the white one said, "ohh, now look what you done Twilight, you just made that poor boy faint." "Well, he did not call anyone else." the purple one said.


	2. Chapter 2: Magic, Science, and Ghosts

Jonathan woke up in his messy room thinking "What a dream I had." He was going downstairs when he saw 8 ponies and the big lizard then Jonathan thinks, "Maybe not." He walks to them and said, "What in the hell is going on around here!" Everybody looks at him and the purple one said, "Oh good, your awake. hey um, sorry about that." Jonathan looks confused, "Umm, thanks, now who and what the hell are you?" The purple one said, "Oh, well now that you asked, my name is Twilight Sparkle, this is Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, and this is my assistant, Spike." Everybody said hello, then Jonathan thought for a second, "Wait, are these the characters from MLP?" Jonathan touches one of Rarity's hair and she said, "Hey, watch the hair." Jonathan is stunned and thought, "They are the characters from MLP." I walked up to them and said, "Hey, umm, sorry about fainting like that, it's not in my nature." Twilight said, "It's alright, now who are you anyway?" "Well, I'm glad you asked, my name is Jonathan Serpa." Everybody looks at everything. "Umm, who's house is it?" Fluttershy asked him. "it's my house." Rarity asked him, "Are you alone?" "Nope, my brother live with me along with my mom, dad, and grandpa." Applejack asked him, "Well, where are they then." "My mom, dad, and grandpa are out to see my favorite comedian Gabriel Iglasias, while me and my brother Richie stays here." Twilight goes, "Hmm." "You alright dear?" Twilight said, "Yes, I'm fine, it seems that you are not alone in this world." "Huh, Oh. "that's right, I forgot to tell you that my house is also home to two very cool ghosts in this house." Fluttershy and Spike just snapped when they hear the word ghosts, "G-g-g-g-ghosts?" Fluttershy and Spike dove under the couch. Jonathan then explains "But don't worry, these ghosts can protect the house from evil ghosts or demons." Fluttershy and Spike then got out of the couch in a sigh of relief. Pinke Pie said, "where are they? *Gasp* are they playing hide and seek without me?" Twilight explained to Pinkie Pie, "No Pinkie, they're not playing hide and seek, they are not here because they are no longer among us, which mean's they're dead a long time ago." Just then, a few books came off of the bookshelf and start flying to show that they are here with them. Rainbow jumps and said, "Whoa! Did you see that girls?" Twilight stated, "I told you that they are invisible to the naked eye." "*Sigh*, I'll pick them up." Jonathan said. He put the books back in the shelves where they belong. Just then, Jewels came downstairs and barks at the ponies. Jonathan yelled, "Jewels, sit!" Jewels won't listen. Fluttershy then said, "I got an Idea." She went towards the dog. "Umm, I won't do it if I were-" Twilight put my hands right next to me and said, "Don't worry, Fluttershy is caring to animals, but if any animal misbehaves, she will give them-" Then Jonathan gasped, "*Gasp*, the stare!" Twilight replied, "That's right, it's..hey, how did you know the stare Jonathan." Jonathan thought, "Oops." Fluttershy then just stares at Jewels and Jewels whines as the stare makes her get scared. Then Fluttershy put her hoof on the dog's head and said, "Don't be scared, I'm a friend." Jewels then pants and licks Fluttershy. "Wow Fluttershy, I didn't know you can give the stare it behave." Fluttershy then smiles. "Hey Jonathan, how did yea know about the stare." Applejack questions him. "Yeah, how did you know that, are you a spy or anything!" Jonathan then said, "A spy, me? Hell no! I am not a spy!" Rainbow Dash then interrogates Jonathan. "Then where did you know it." Rainbow Dash uses the angry face. "*Sigh*, If you like see how I know this, then follow me. Your questions will be revealed."


End file.
